Sangue que sobe à cabeça
by Dana Norram
Summary: Mesmo depois de doze anos remoendo erros e acontecimentos, Sirius Black continuava preso. Preso dentro de suas próprias idéias de certo e errado. Se consumindo em atitudes de alguém que não teve tempo de amadurecer. // GEN // ONESHOT


**NA.:** Eu gostaria de dedicar esta fanficà duas pessoas. 1º) A minha "mamis" Jessica Narcissa, que mesmo sem querer me inspirou a escrevê-la, e em 2º) Ao Shaka (/shakadirk) que me indicou a letra da música quando eu já estava ficando doida por não saber qual canção usar.

* * *

**Sangue que sobe à cabeça**  
por Dana Norram

* * *

Bateu a porta com mais força do que o necessário. Chutou uma cadeira que havia no caminho. Sentou-se na cama e enfiou o rosto nas mãos.  
Engoliu a raiva.  
Estremeceu.  
Não ia chorar.  
Não podia.  
Não ia dar a nenhum deles o luxo de serem o motivo de suas lágrimas.  
Afinal, ele também era um Black.  
Escutou as escadas rangendo com os passos pesados e um segundo depois, bateram em sua porta com força.  
_"Vamos menino! Nós já estamos atrasados!"  
_Com o rosto ainda seguro nas mãos, Sirius Black suspirou pesadamente enquanto ouvia os passos de seu pai se afastando pelo corredor.  
Ergueu os olhos claros e fitou o teto de seu quarto, desejando com todas as forças que aquela fosse a última vez que o visse.

* * *

_Ele disse:  
__"Vou comprar este lugar e queimá-lo.  
__Vou colocá-lo sete palmos abaixo da terra"_

* * *

Lupin estava fora.  
Tonks estava fora.  
A Ordem inteira estava fora.  
Sirius estava sozinho.  
E estava pirando.  
Havia Bicuço no quarto de sua mãe, claro, mas ele não tinha coragem de ir compartilhar um pouco da sua paranóia com o hipogrifo. Ele, afinal, não o compreendia.  
Ao menos não como Sirius esperava.  
Pensou em ir até a cozinha, preparar algo... lavar os pratos do almoço... se distrair...  
Qualquer coisa.  
Qualquer coisa era melhor do que olhar novamente para aqueles quadros... para aqueles móveis, para as paredes que pareciam ter vida própria.  
Piscou os olhos, virando-os sem parar de um lado para o outro do corredor escuro. Perguntou onde Kreacher poderia ter se enfiado... por que o elfo não aparecia para que ele pudesse chutá-lo um pouco?  
A toda hora sentia os fios de sua nuca se eriçarem, como se tivesse escutado algo... como se alguém o estivesse vigiando. Mas quando voltava-se, estava sempre sozinho.  
Passou em frente ao velho quadro de sua mãe e teve somente um minuto de hesitação. Então puxou as cortinas e viu um par de olhos igualzinhos aos seus lhe encararem.  
Não havia mais qualquer resquício de vida naqueles olhos para lhe instigar medo. Apenas raiva.  
O discurso começou outra vez, os berros da Senhora Black sacudindo as estruturas do nº 12 de Grimmauld Place. Mas Sirius não se abalou.  
Cruzou os braços sobre o peito magro, como se estivesse assistindo a uma entediante encenação. E quando se mexeu, foi para falar.  
Sua voz saiu calma. Fria. E havia um quê de ameaça e crueldade nela que ele bem sabia de quem herdara.  
Era tudo tão irônico.  
"Cale a boca, velha! Você é passado. Eu sou o último que restou. E no que depender de mim... este é o fim para a família Black e sua corja de bruxos das trevas."  
A figura no retrato emudeceu. Seus olhos podiam não ter mais vida...  
Mas tinham medo. _

* * *

_

_Ele disse:  
__"Vou comprar este lugar e assisti-lo cair  
__Fique aqui ao meu lado, querida,  
__entre as paredes desmoronando" _

* * *

O ruído dos talheres. O borbulhar do caldeirão sobre fogo crepitante. As risadinhas de suas primas, as vozes de seus pais e tios se misturando ao manejar dos pratos e bater dos cálices. Sua cabeça doía. Queria ficar sozinho.  
Do outro lado da mesa Regulus sorriu.  
Um sorriso frio e cruel. E Sirius, claro devolveu no mesmo calibre, erguendo as sobrancelhas negras num gesto de desdém. Então fez uma careta.  
"Que está fazendo, moleque?" perguntou a Tia rispidamente.  
O silêncio que tomou conta da mesa era tão intenso que parecia palpável.  
Seus pais entreolharam-se. A Sra. Black inspirou fundo, pegando fôlego. Bellatrix sorriu e debruçou-se sobre a mesa afim de assistir o espetáculo de camarote. Narcissa prendeu a respiração e arregalou seus olhos para a irmã. Andrômeda mirou a mãe indignada, enquanto Regulus fazia ar de coitadinho.  
"ATÉ PARECE QUE NÃO LHE DAMOS EDUCAÇÃO! JÁ NÃO BASTA TUDO QUE TEMOS QUE AGÜENTAR! NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO NOS AGRADECE NUNCA! ISSO É POR ANDAR COM AQUELA CORJA DE AMANTES DE TROUXAS E SANGUE-RUINS! MOLEQUE INGRATO! POR QUE NÃO É IGUAL A REGULUS! EU DEVERIA TIRÁ-LO DAQUELA ESCOLA! VOCÊ SÓ ME ENVERGONHA, SIRIUS!"  
Sirius sentiu seu íntimo encher-se de um estranho calor.  
Um calor que ele conhecia perfeitamente bem.  
Um calor perigoso. Que o deixava com os ouvidos zunindo tão alto que chegava a doer.  
Ele foi o primeiro a desviar os olhos e abaixou o rosto, querendo desaparecer.  
Atrás deles, o caldeirão explodiu.

* * *

_"Vou comprar este lugar  
__e provocar um incêndio  
__Fiquem aqui até que eu satisfaça  
__todos os desejos de seus corações"_

* * *

Tonks parecia triste.  
Ao menos Sirius e Remus concordavam com isso.  
Não mudara sua cor de cabelo ou mesmo sua aparência uma única vez naquela semana, a não ser que saísse em trabalho para a Ordem – segundo Remus.  
Era muito estranho. Vê-la tão quieta e reservada. Andava até mais cuidadosa, procurando não derrubar nada... aparentemente não queria chamar a atenção.  
Infelizmente para ela, escolhera o método errado.  
"Eu não tenho nada." resmungou Tonks pelo canto do lábio, desviando os olhos.  
Sirius e Remus trocaram olhares confusos.  
Remus piscou para o animago e sentou-se ao lado da jovem, que se afastou mais para o meio do sofá, encolhendo as pernas.  
"Nypham..."  
"É Tonks."  
Sirius e Remus se encararam novamente. Sorriram em cumplicidade.  
"Você está nos deixando preocupados. Sentimos falta de ver você sorrindo. Não é mesmo Sirius?"  
Sirius concordou com um aceno enfático. Como Remus tinha aquele dom para escolher as palavras ele nunca saberia. Sentou-se no sofá, do outro lado de Tonks, passando um dos braços magros por cima de seus ombros.  
"Talvez _Andie_ache que você já é grande o bastante para cuidar de si mesma, Tonks... mas como único parente num raio de quilômetros, bem, digamos que eu me sinta no direito, para não dizer no dever, de ficar preocupado... de querer fazer algo a respeito do que quer que esteja acontecendo..."  
Falar de sua mãe não pareceu ajudar. Muito pelo contrário, Tonks encolheu-se mais debaixo do braço de Sirius e soltou um suspiro fundo. Daqueles que davam agonia só de escutar.  
Remus tomou a frente.  
Pousou uma das mãos sobre as mãos de Tonks, que estavam sobre seu colo, fazendo com ela o encarasse. "Você está assim desde que falou com Andrômeda... pensar nela lhe fez lembrar de algo? De algo ruim?"  
Tonks arregalou os olhos (naquele instante azuis) para Remus, depois voltou-se para Sirius, como se ambos tivessem lido seus mais íntimos pensamentos.  
Soltou-se do braço de Sirius e da mão de Remus, mas não saiu correndo como eles pensaram que ela faria. Limitou-se em virar o corpo, fitando-os. Seus olhos ligeiramente úmidos.  
"Tenho medo desta casa".  
Sirius sentiu uma contração engraçada no peito.  
Raiva.  
"Cresci ouvindo minha mãe dizer o quanto detestava vir aqui... como todos os natais eram ruins... como via você, Sirius, se encolhendo nos cantos querendo que ninguém o notasse, que não falassem com você mais do que o necessário... como ela ficou aliviada em saber que tinham 'detonado' o nome dela da tapeçaria, em como ela ficou orgulhosa quando você fugiu... e agora, praticamente vivendo aqui... tendo de olhar para essas paredes... eu sinto que... de alguma forma eu a estou traindo... que ela fez de tudo para que eu não tivesse de estar aqui. Sinto que eu não devia... que _você _não devia estar aqui".  
Remus assistia a cena com atenção, em silêncio.  
Sirius por sua vez parecia estar sofrendo um drama pessoal.  
Tonks continuou. "E isso me deixa triste. É só isso." Disse ela, repentinamente parecendo um pouco mais aliviada. Chegou até ensaiar um sorriso encabulado.  
Remus e Sirius retribuíram. O de Remus era legitimo, já Sirius...  
Sirius parecia ter feito algum tipo de voto secreto enquanto fitava as paredes da sala escura, enquanto discretamente fechava as mãos em punho, enterrando as unhas na carne.

* * *

_"Porque eu vou comprar este lugar e vê-lo queimar  
__Vou retribuir tudo que ele fez a vocês"

* * *

_

Notícias de famílias dizimadas, cujos sobreviventes encontravam a marca negra pairando sobre suas casas chegavam a dezenas... todas as semanas...  
Aquela noite não tinha sido diferente. Entretanto, a despeito da crise que assolava o pais, havia um pequeno grupo comemorando.  
Comemorando pela vida que se formava, que nascia meio ao campo de batalha. A vida que prometia crescer e lutar.  
_Resistir.  
_Eram sorrisos. Felicitações. Votos de boa sorte.  
E na pequena multidão cinco pessoas se destacavam.  
Havia o olhar curiosamente interessado.  
E perigoso.  
Também havia o olhar sincero.  
E íntegro.  
Os dois olhares realizados.  
E felizes.  
Por último havia o olhar orgulhoso.  
E protetor.  
O bebê chorava com uma força de arrebentar os tímpanos, sacudia os braços querendo se soltar.  
"Qual é o nome da criança?" perguntou o Padre.  
"Harry. Harry James Potter." respondeu o Padrinho.

* * *

_Ele disse "Eu vou comprar uma arma e começar uma guerra,  
__Se você puder me contar algo por que vale a pena lutar"

* * *

_

A notícia da morte e Regulus atingiu Sirius mais forte do que este esperava.  
James, Remus e Peter se encararam ao mesmo tempo e suspiraram sem saber o que dizer.  
"Acho que estou triste".  
Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho entreolharam-se e arregalaram seus olhos antes de se voltarem para Sirius.  
"É. Eu sei o que vocês vão dizer... como eu posso estar triste com a morte de alguém que só servia para atazanar a minha vida..."  
James, Remus e Peter ergueram as sobrancelhas juntos, mas ficaram em silêncio.  
"Ele era meu irmão. Talvez se eu não o tivesse provocado tanto... se eu tivesse tentado ser amigo dele... ele talvez não... não..."  
Pontas, Aluado e Rabicho assistiram Sirius erguer-se da cadeira e andar pela sala devagar. Estava de costas para eles, mas os três poderiam jurar que o viram fungar levemente.  
"Não. Ele teve o que mereceu. Os Black sempre tem o que merecem".  
James, Remus e Peter abriram as bocas ao mesmo tempo e ergueram as mãos, gesticulando sem entender.  
"É. Eu sei que vocês estão pensando..."  
Sirius voltou-se para os amigos e sorriu. Amargamente.  
"Um dia eu também vou ter o que mereço."

* * *

_"E vou comprar este lugar  
__isto é o que eu disse"

* * *

_

"Você pirou de vez! Aluado vai matar Snape!"  
De repente, aquela idéia já não parecia tão engraçada.  
Ao menos, _Jamie_ não achara graça.  
Sirius até que "caiu na real" bem depressa, mas não teve tempo de dizer palavra alguma. Fosse em sua defesa, fosse de desculpas.  
Nem teve coragem de seguir James, que correu para o salgueiro lutador deixando para trás a capa de invisibilidade.  
_Seria tarde demais?  
_"Remus sabe". disse James como se aquilo fosse uma sentença. E Sirius estava pronto para ela.  
Estava pronto para tudo.  
Pronto para ser expulso. Para receber um ano de detenções. Tudo...  
Menos para um perdão.  
Os olhos do lobisomem refletiam insegurança, mas estavam novamente calmos. Sirius traíra seu segredo e ainda assim Remus o perdoava.  
"Como? Por quê?"  
Ele precisava saber.  
Mas um dar de ombros foi tudo que recebeu em resposta.  
"Eu entendo... tenho certeza de que não fez por mal... você só..."  
_Eu agi como um idiota completo.  
_"Não pensou".  
E Remus estava certo.

* * *

_"É tudo culpa  
__do sangue que me subiu à cabeça"

* * *

_

"Não admitirei nenhum sangue-ruim nesta casa!"  
Ele estalava as juntas, inconformado.  
"Foi Black, professora."  
_Vai me pagar_, ele jurava.  
"Sr. Black, detenção!"  
_Injustiça_, ele pensava.  
"Traiu James e Lily, Sirius! Como você pode?"  
Hesitara ao erguer a varinha. Se condenara.  
"Quem mais ele tem?"  
_Harry tem a mim!_ Berrava por dentro e por fora. Indignado.  
"Sirius, _sente-se_."  
Ele engolia em seco, calado.  
"Já disse, eu não quero você enfiado novamente em Azkaban!"  
_Decepção_, ele amargava. Harry não era tão parecido assim com James afinal...  
"Tem medo de que Dumbledore não leve a sério um homem que está se escondendo na casa da mãe por seis meses?"  
Cego de raiva ele desata a falar, ofendendo de igual para igual.  
"Eu tenho quinze anos!"  
Você é diferente, ele concluía. Tão diferente de James.  
"E eu achei que ele era um tanto idiota."  
_Nós todos éramos_, ele confessa.  
"Se alguém vai falar com Snape serei eu!"  
_Impotência_, ele sentia.  
"Aquele cabeça-de-vento do seu afilhado fugiu da escola para ir atrás de você!"  
Aflição, seu coração disparava.  
"Sirius você tem de ficar aqui."  
_NÃO! Ninguém vai me impedir de salvar Harry desta vez!_  
"Ora... ora, se não é meu _priminho_ amante de escória..."  
Não pensava, só erguia a varinha.

* * *

_"Querida,  
__Todos os movimentos  
__que está começando a fazer  
__Veja-me desmoronando  
__e caindo de cara"

* * *

_

Apenas escombros.  
Eu arregalo meus olhos diante da casa destruída. A casa dos Potters.  
James morto. Lily morta.  
E Harry...  
_"Me dê o Harry, Hagrid. Sou o padrinho dele. Vou cuidar dele..."  
_Não.  
Claro que Dumbledore não permitiria. Ele não sabia de Peter. Ele pensa que eu traí James e Lily. Ele acha que eu sou um assassino. Mas Hagrid não tentou me atacar... Hagrid não sabe... Será que Hagrid acreditaria em mim? Será que ele me entregaria Harry?  
Eu sei que não.  
Nunca fui digno de confiança.  
A não ser para James, Lily e Remus...  
Remus.  
Ele também vai pensar que eu sou um traidor. Ele também vai me odiar.  
Não posso deixar.  
Não posso deixar que Harry cresça achando que eu traí seus pais... que matei meu melhor amigo...  
_Preciso _encontrar Peter.  
Eu não devia ter confiado num rato.  
Eu deixei que James e Lily morressem.

* * *

_"E sei os erros que cometi" _

* * *

A multidão de corpos caídos.  
Também mortos.  
_Minha culpa.  
_O rato desaparece pelo bueiro e os gritos de pavor começam, misturado com o barulho da sirene dos trouxas. No meio de todo esse caos, os olhos de Sirius estavam vazios.  
_Acabou.  
_Seu álibi agora não passava de um dedo sobre o asfalto acidentado. Peter explodira metade da rua, se mutilara e fugira. E os berros continuavam. _Como pôde, Peter? De onde tirou toda essa audácia? Estar do lado de Voldemort lhe deu tanta confiança assim? E você precisou trair os seus amigos para isso? Será que conseguiu o que queria? Mas Voldemort não é mais uma ameaça... Harry o derrotou... e você matou os pais dele... Peter, você era nosso pequeno amigo... eu escolhi você para ser fiel do segredo. Você então contou tudo para Voldemort... há... há... então Voldemort veio e matou Lily e James... Voldemort queria matar todos os Potter e por isso usou você... e você fez tudo que ele queria... mas agora Voldemort não é mais nada... há... há... ele conseguiu matar James e Lily, mas foi derrotado no final... por Harry... um bebê, e você Peter... você fugiu... deixou a responsabilidade em minhas mãos e fugiu... como um rato... como um rato... há... há... é um rato! Fui eu quem lhe ensinou como se transformar... era para ajudar Remus, você se lembra?... E Remus... ele agora pensa que eu sou um assassino também... e eu não sou... eu só confiei em você... confiei num rato..._  
Era tudo tão engraçado.  
Era tudo tão terrivelmente engraçado.  
Sirius começou a rir. A gargalhar. Jogou a varinha longe. De que ela lhe serviria agora?  
Fugir? _Para quê?  
_Sirius não queria fugir...  
Escutou o primeiro estopim de um funcionário do ministério que aparatou na sua frente. Logo havia uma dezena deles para qualquer lado que olhasse. Eram todos tão iguais... tão engraçados com seus uniformes idênticos, com as varinhas erguidas...  
E Sirius ria-se. Chorava de tanto rir.  
Para que tentar lutar? Para que defender algo que nem existe mais?  
Sirius sacudia os ombros sem parar e já tinha os olhos parcialmente cegos pelas lágrimas quando ouviu sua ordem de prisão.

* * *

_"Veja isto tudo desaparecer  
__sem deixar sinal."

* * *

_

Uma madeira rangeu lá fora, no corredor. Sirius murmurou algo em seu sono, rolando na cama.  
Estava frio.  
E estava deitado no chão de pedra dura e gelada.  
Vultos altos e escuros passavam pela porta de sua cela, um ruído longo e insistente lhe perturbando os ouvidos.  
Lembrava do dia em que sua mãe lhe batera pela primeira vez. Ele não tinha mais do que 5 anos e não podia se defender.  
Lembrava do olhar decepcionado de um amigo que fora vitima de uma brincadeira cruel. Mas não lembrava do rosto do amigo. Talvez porque aquilo lhe deixaria feliz e claro... ele não podia se sentir feliz.  
Lembrava de uma casa em ruínas e do choro de um bebê.  
Lembrava dos corpos. Dos olhos castanhos vidrados como duas bolas de vidro opaco. Da expressão de medo impregnada na íris. Medo por sua mulher. Também morta. Os olhos cerrados e os braços agarrados ao bebê que chorava mais e mais alto. Longos cabelos vermelhos cobriam a criança, um último gesto desesperado de proteção.  
É. Ele se lembrava.  
Abria os olhos.  
Estava escuro e ainda estava frio. Abraçou-se e começou a andar pela cela, para se aquecer. Olhou pela janela alta, para fora.  
Para o mar.  
Estremeceu.  
Havia vultos na praia.  
Nenhum dos vultos tinham rosto.  
Um deles era alto, com cabelos escuros e curtos sacudidos pelo vento.  
Um era mais baixo e tinha cabelos castanhos, e estava se contorcendo de dor. Escutou um gemido e no lugar do vulto surgiu algo que parecia um animal magro, que começou a correr em círculos em volta dos outros vultos.  
Um vulto de cabelos vermelhos então foi atacado pela criatura. O vulto de cabelos negros e curtos colocou-se na frente e também foi atacado.  
E por último havia o menor, com cabelos louros e ralos. Ele simplesmente se afastou da cena deixando que os outros três vultos se consumissem.  
Mas antes de desaparecer de vista, este quarto vulto virou-se. Virou-se para Sirius. Os outros o imitaram, parando com o que estavam fazendo.  
Os três novamente se ergueram e a criatura voltou a ser somente um vulto de cabelos castanhos. Sirius estava confuso. Fechou os olhos com força, esperando que aquilo fosse só um pesadelo.  
Abriu os olhos.  
Estava em seu quarto no nº12 de Grimmauld Place.  
Ergueu-se da cama, pensando que não voltara para um lugar muito melhor, mas mesmo assim suspirou em alívio.  
Sirius voltou a dormir, sem reparar que ao seu lado, na cabeceira da cama, havia um retrato. Um retrato que ele mesmo tirara vários e vários atrás.  
E nele James, Lily, Remus e Peter estavam parados, as ondas do mar arrebentando ao fundo.

* * *

_"E eles te chamam  
__enquanto acenam para você"

* * *

_

Fora a gota d'água.  
"SE PRETENDE CONTINUAR DEFENDENDO TROUXAS E SANGUE-RUINS PODE SE CONSIDERAR FORA DA FAMÍLIA!"  
Sirius quase perguntou: "Por que não disse antes?"  
Chovia e ventava forte na noite em que os Potter acordaram com latidos em sua porta. James achou que estava ouvindo coisas demais, mas ainda assim desceu as escadas com pressa, pulando os degraus de dois em dois, o _hobbie_ vestido as pressas ameaçando cair de seu ombro magricela.  
Acendeu a luz. Algo arranhava a madeira da porta. Um latido fundo ecoando pela noite.  
Sobre telhado a chuva caia com força. Então outro latido.  
O jovem Potter abriu a porta, sentindo o coração falhar ao ver uma massa negra e uniforme jogada de qualquer jeito sobre o capacho. A língua para fora da boca cheia de dentes.  
"Sirius..."  
Seus pais apareceram logo em seguida e sem palavras, ajudaram o filho trazer o grande cachorro para a sala, onde a lareira estava acesa. E estava quente. Os olhos claros e lacrimejantes abriram-se aos poucos.  
Sirius fitou três pares de olhos castanhos, todos atrás de óculos redondos. Assustados. Curiosos.  
"Ele está acordado!"  
Um estalido e no lugar do cão havia um menino. Ou melhor, um rapaz.  
"Por Merlim!" murmuraram os pais de James, mirando a roupa suja e principalmente as mãos nuas e os pés descalços de Sirius.  
Sangue escorria em filetes sobre a carne viva, mas no rosto do animago não havia sinais de dor.  
Apenas de alívio.

* * *

_"Eles disseram  
__Comece como você deseja continuar...  
__Comece como você deseja continuar"

* * *

_

"Ele não é James, Sirius!"  
_Eu sei muito bem quem ele é...  
_Como Molly se atrevera dizer aquilo? Era claro que Sirius sabia quem Harry era...  
Tão parecido com James.  
O mesmo rosto.  
A mesma coragem.  
Mas não. Harry não era James.  
Harry era só Harry.  
James estava morto.  
E Molly estava certa.  
Sirius não tinha seu melhor amigo de volta.  
Nunca teria.  
Sirius ergueu os olhos para a porta que acabara de ser aberta.  
Os olhos de Remus traziam uma expressão que ele conhecia muito bem. Uma censura muda e irritante. Remus passara anos censurando-os com os olhos, sem ter coragem de abrir a boca.  
Contudo, aparentemente os anos haviam mudado sua tática.  
O lobisomem sentou-se na cama de frente para Sirius.  
"Molly não precisava ter dito aquilo".  
Silêncio.  
O que ele diria? Não havia exatamente uma defesa...  
"Mas eu acho que ela está certa."  
Sirius sentiu uma fagulha de raiva se acender dentro dele.  
"Você acha é? Acha que eu estou ficando maluco? Que penso que Harry é James?"  
Remus fitou-o por alguns segundos e depois balançou a cabeça.  
Negativamente.  
Sirius suspirou em alívio. Embora jamais admitisse era bom saber que Remus o apoiava. De alguma forma.

* * *

_Ele disse "Vou comprar este lugar e vê-lo partir  
__Fique aqui ao meu lado, honey,  
__assista ao calor laranja"

* * *

_

O Sr. e a Sra. Black não demoraram a descobrir que tinham uma ovelha negra na família, mas amargaram em silêncio a notícia de que seu primogênito entrara para a Grifinória.  
Sirius sequer escrevera para contar a "novidade". Souberam pelos demais parentes que tinham filhos em Hogwarts.  
"Uma vergonha..." dissea mãe de Bellatrix, Andromeda e Narcissa enquanto aguardava a chegada do expresso na plataforma 9¾.  
Sirius viu a mãe antes que esta o visse e estremeceu, cochichando aos amigos que precisava ir. Os três entreolharam-se antes de murmurar um "ok" desconfiado. Sirius quase nunca falava a respeito dos pais.  
Arrastando os pés ele alcançou a família - se é que ele podia chamá-la assim.  
Sua mãe fuzilou-o com o olhar, que correu de seu rosto impassível para o emblema de leão que ele ostentava na lapela das vestes.  
"Como você se atreveu, Sirius?" ela falou em voz muito baixa. Era tão estranho ver a Senhora Black falando assim, Sirius pensou. Talvez ela não quisesse que os demais transeuntes reparassem em sua vergonha.  
Ele estufou o peito e ergueu os olhos para a mulher. Ela devolveu o olhar.  
Um Black encarando outro sem o menor temor.  
Sirius intimamente sabia que acabara de declarar guerra.  
Uma guerra que ele não tinha tanta certeza se venceria.

* * *

_"Alguns vão rir  
__e outros vão apenas sentar e chorar"

* * *

_

Ainda sentia gosto de sangue na boca. O suor frio escorrendo sem controle. Tinha plena consciência de suas mãos tremulas enquanto erguia a varinha pertencente ao rapazinho ruivo. De quem por acaso quase arrancara a perna.  
E a apontava para o filho de James.  
_"Expelliarmus!"_  
Foi como se estivesse atacando aquele que tanto tentara proteger. Sirius respirou fundo, sentindo raiva de si mesmo. Agora, sem poder voltar atrás.  
Peter. Precisava pegar Peter!  
Mas assim como James, Harry não ousou se entregar.  
"Seu pai teria feito o mesmo por mim..."  
Harry começou a berrar. Seus amigos também.  
"Se você for matar Harry, terá de matar todos nós!"  
É curioso como a história sempre se repete, como somos os mesmos personagens... no mesmo palco... simplesmente interpretados por pessoas diferentes.

* * *

_"Mas apenas sente-se aí  
__e questione o porquê"

* * *

_

Não acreditava que estava novamente em Hogwarts.  
Não como ele gostaria de estar, infelizmente.  
Parecia que o dia das bruxas nunca demorara tanto a chegar. Precisava do castelo vazio, de todos ocupados em banquetear-se no salão principal.  
Deixando Peter sozinho na torre da Grifinória.  
Sim. Sirius contava com isso.  
Tirou os olhos de um quadro cujo ocupante estava arrumando os cabelos e subiu mais um lance de escadas. Sem querer pulou um degrau, sorrindo ao ver que era aquele degrau defeituoso, que engolia os pés de quem pisava nele.  
As coisas não estavam tão diferentes, afinal.  
Fechou os olhos por um minuto, imaginando que estava de volta a escola, que James estava ao seu lado, que Remus estava carregando uma pilha de livros enquanto ralhava com eles, que Peter vinha...  
Abriu os olhos.  
_Peter!_  
Traidor!  
Tinha de achá-lo!  
Mal se deu conta de quando alcançou o retrato da mulher gorda. Ela o encarava com um olhar severo e desconfiado. Sirius sentiu-se por um minuto o mesmo menino que aparecia na entrada da torre às duas da manhã, depois de ter roubado comida das cozinhas.  
"Senha?" ela perguntou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
_Não!_  
Não ia ser por isso que ele deixaria Peter escapar outra vez!  
Sirius tentou respirar mais devagar, se acalmar...  
"Olha... eu me esqueci... mas é rápido... só preciso de uns minutos..."  
Mas ele já sabia que a Mulher Gorda não permitiria.  
"Sinto muito, sem senha não entra!"  
_Não!_  
"É um caso de vida ou morte... eu preciso entrar!"  
A figura do retrato cruzou os braços sobre o busto avantajado. Sua expressão era dura como a de um ídolo de pedra.  
"Por favor... eu estou implorando..."  
E Sirius já sabia qual seria resposta quando deu o primeiro golpe sobre a tela.

* * *

_"É tudo culpa  
__do sangue que me subiu à cabeça"

* * *

_

"Não sabia que você ainda tinha esse espelho".  
Sirius voltou os olhos para o amigo parado na soleira da porta. As sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados. Por instinto, guardou o espelho de mão de volta na gaveta.  
"Encontrei-o quando mexia num velho guarda-roupa... James e eu..."  
Remus sorriu, balançando a cabeça.  
"...usavam para se comunicar quando pegavam detenções separadas... sim, eu me lembro."  
Sirius deu de ombros, enfiando as mãos entre as pernas e suspirando.  
"É eu as vezes me esqueço."  
O olhar de Remus por um segundo pareceu ofendido, mas ele se recuperou bem rápido.  
"Você deu o outro a Harry?"  
Sirius o encarou rapidamente.  
"Como você sabe?"  
Remus sorriu.  
"Típico. Você não concebe a idéia de não falar com ele..."  
"E isso por acaso é crime?" retorquiu Sirius com amargura.  
"Claro que não. Mas qual o problema? Você não parece feliz... Harry não tentou entrar em contato?"  
Sirius balançou a cabeça e suspirou pesadamente, como uma criança que ficara de fora da brincadeira pela terceira vez seguida.

* * *

_"Então me encontre na ponte,  
__Encontre-me no beco"

* * *

_

"Sirius... você não precisa fazer isso..." a primeira ouvida, a voz de Remus soava como de costume. Branda e controlada.  
Os demais membros da Ordem não ousaram opinar. Nem poderiam. Não sabiam o que era para o próprio Sirius estar oferecendo sua velha casa como esconderijo.  
O animago suspirou e fitou Remus sem saber o que dizer, que posição tomar. Era sua única forma de ajudar, de fazer algo pela Ordem... contra Voldemort... por Harry.  
Por si mesmo.  
"Tenho certeza de que é um excelente lugar para montarmos um Q.G." disse Dumbledore, o rosto apoiado nas mãos, os pequenos olhos azuis faiscando por detrás dos óculos de meia lua. "Mas a decisão final é sua".  
Sirius sentiu todos os olhos postos nele e encheu-se de uma duvidosa confiança. Ele era importante. Estava novamente dentro de um grupo... não era mais o traidor. O fugitivo... o assassino.  
Era alguém especial.  
_Seria um herói.  
_Lutaria.  
Salvaria Harry.  
E sem pensar nas reais conseqüências daquela decisão, Sirius fez um aceno afirmativo com a cabeça .  
O rosto de Dumbledore iluminou-se. O de Remus escureceu.  
E o intimo de Sirius se contorcia diante da perspectiva de ver-se mais uma vez dentro do nº12 de Grimmauld Place.

* * *

_"Quando eu verei  
__Aquele lindo rosto novamente"

* * *

_

Sirius assistiu Hagrid desaparecer no céu sobre sua moto, com Harry nos braços.  
Naquele instante ele não pensava em nada.  
Sirius não pensava que aquela poderia ser a última vez que o veria seu afilhado.  
Sirius não pensava que seria preso e condenado.  
Sirius não sabia que passaria dois anos como fugitivo, que teria de se alimentar de ratos, que dormir ao relento, que precisaria se esgueirar como Almofadinhas pelos cantos escuros, porque agora... ele era perigoso... ele era um assassino...  
O primeiro encontro com os dementadores foi estranho. Foi o primeiro momento de lucidez que ele teve após dois dias de loucura, rindo de tudo que via ou pensava...  
Eles o fizeram se lembrar de coisas ruins. Coisas que ele queria esquecer e não havia nenhuma varinha por perto para expulsá-las de sua mente.  
Sozinho na cela, Sirius ajoelhou-se e se transformou.  
Sua mente ficou turva como se tivesse sido tomada por uma neblina. No meio dela surgiu um cervo, seguido de um rato e de um lobo, ou melhor, um lobisomem. Os três estavam parados longe e pareciam receosos em se aproximar.  
Ao longe Sirius podia ver as torrinhas de um castelo erguendo-se sobre as altas copas das árvores.  
Então os três animais se afastaram em direção da luz.  
Mas Sirius não conseguia se mexer e ficou ali no escuro, encolhido, com frio e sozinho.

* * *

_"Encontre-me na estrada  
__Encontre-me onde eu disse"

* * *

_

Risadas.  
Ruídos da batalha que crescia como um câncer em ritmo acelerado e fatal.  
Seu coração quente batendo com força.  
Vivo.  
Pela primeira vez em 14 anos.  
Sentia-se vivo.  
Harry estava a salvo. Remus sabia se cuidar. Dumbledore logo chegaria... todos estariam a salvo e ele finalmente teria tido sua chance.  
Chance de provar que também podia lutar pela Ordem... que podia proteger Harry... que não era inútil como Snape dizia...  
O rosto encovado de Bellatrix lhe mirava com ódio contido.  
Por que _priminha_? Tem tanta raiva por eu não ter me vendido igual a você?  
Um berro agudo. Os feitiços jorravam de um lado para o outro. Fatais.  
Não seria acertado. Bastava se desviar. Convocar um escudo. Rir-se...  
_Vamos lá! Você pode fazer melhor do que isso!_  
O lugar emudeceu.  
Sentiu a dor se alastrar por cada parte do corpo. O sorriso em seu rosto esmoreceu por um segundo e Sirius Black intimamente soube que aquele som... o som de suas próprias palavras seriam os últimos que ele escutaria.  
Aquele fora seu último pedido.  
Sua sentença de morte.

* * *

_"É tudo culpa do sangue que me subiu à_ _cabeça"._

_

* * *

_

**FIM **

* * *

**Harry Potter **e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**. Esta fanfic me pertence e eu vou azarar aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização.


End file.
